Drifter
by Cutiverse
Summary: Eragon is in the Hunters, Street Racing is his game but what happens when it all goes wrong and he switches? Ok i suck at these summary's and Rated M for freedom of Speech and Writing, Contains a lot of swearing. OK EVERYONE, Me and EDS (Elemental Dragon Slayer) are now going to sort of work together so we don't overlap mmkay people?
1. Crazy

Ok Sorry for this being so short but This is just a test chapter!

Feedback appreciated and well, have fun reading!

REALLY CANT BE STUFFED TO WRITE HIM FIXING HIS CAR!

* * *

Cp.1 - Crazy...

"Fuck!" I slammed my fist on my seriously tuned Mazda RX-8 models steering wheel as Thorn, one of the racers from the Forsworn sped past in his Bugatti Veyron slamming down on the nitrous.

_He won..._

I quickly drift over the finish line and get out of my car, "Dammit Thorn!" I shout, "You just had to hit the nitrous on that last lap didn't you?" We laugh.

"Well, Cya later Eragon!" He jumped into his car and sped off.

_Crazy Bastard..._ I think to myself and get in my own car, I speed off and head home.

* * *

LATER

"What, Why!" I shout at my Father Garrow.

"Because, you could get yourself killed, now no more Racing, you can race but only legal ok!" I go to say something but shut my mouth and storm off into my room frustrated.

I look out into the night sky while lying on my bed, _Fuck it... _

I get up and open my window, jumping from the second story and rolling just as I hit the ground. Quickly I run into the garage and jump into my Nissan and speed out my garage door. I put my radio on and it starts playing Nightcore - Raised by Wolves.

_I'll drive to my, well I don't know where, I'll just try to find somewhere.  
_

I shut my eyes quickly and someone flashes in my mind, a girl, Raven black hair and Emerald eyes. I open my eyes again and I turn uncontrollably almost hitting a person, my car flips 20 feet into the air and all I am doing in holding onto the steering wheel and holding my breath bracing for it to hit the ground. Somehow on the entire mother earth I landed on my wheels breaking 2 of the tires.

"What the fuck just happened!?" I shouted in shock

I still held onto the steering wheel and my feet where both on the brake as I looked around, "Ok calm down, Calm down..."

I slowly got out of my car and looked at the damage, all 4 suspensions were fucked, two tires were not on the rims and it was just basically a wreak. I looked down the street and someone was coming, "Hey!" I waved my arms and jumped up and down. She pulled over and I asked nerviously, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where I can get a repair on this?"

She looked at the car, then me, then at the car again, "Yeah, sure just follow me"

She jumped on her Kawasaki Ninja 250R and took off, I was hot in pursuit even with a fucked up car. It only took us 5 minuets to get to where their hide out was, she was in the Blood Thirsty's. "Just in here!" She said with a voice like wind blowing through pines and the quiet whispers of snow on leaves.  
"If you need anything just ask us!"

"Y...yeah sure..." Eragon had left the Hunters when the arrived there, but he knew it wouldn't be the end. "Wait, I never caught your name, mines Arya, yours?"

"Eragon" I may have been 22 but I was still nervous about talking to girls, the only girls I ever talked to was my cars, she left after that.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

Eragon wasn't wearing a top or a singlet like he usually did but he dabbed his forehead with it to remove the sweat along it.

"Ok...No more for me..." I said tired, I had fixed the suspension, repainted it and put all new tires on the wheels. I turned around and I almost fell onto my car as I saw Arya sitting on a chair at the doorway. "Arya! Ahh...hi?" I was so embarrassed. "What, I like how you work on the cars."

"Ah, thanks...I guess?"

She laughed, her voice more clear than anything in the world. "What Eragon, scared of talking to girls?"

"No, well ok, maybe yes..." Eragon looked down as he put his singlet and top back on.

"Well, do you want anywhere to stay Eragon?" She asked, I was tempted to say yes but I didn't want to be too greedy, I was only a guest there.

"Ahh, no thanks, I'll just sleep in here." I patted my cars hood, "Nonsense, follow me!" She left and I followed. Little did I know that it would be HER room.

"Eragon, could you wait here?"She asked and ran into the room. "Sure"

"Ok, you can come in now!" she shouted, _What on earth is she on about?__  
_

Too late, she was under the cover, "Arya, I..what are you doing?!"

"Well, come on get in!" I slowly made my way into her bed and stayed on the other side as far away from her as possible.

* * *

OK WELL, I haz changed it and that is not a lemon!

although I have no clue why I typed it _


	2. Hell and Back

Ok i fucking found out what Switching Lanes was and I shall be veering away from it mmhkay people, fuck you could have just told me XD

* * *

Ch.1 Hell and Back

E-r-a-g-o-n

I woke in Arya's bed with one of her smooth arms lying over my chest and herself pushed up against my back, I could feel everytime she took a breath in. I was scared to say the least, I didn't know what to do, so slowly I lifted her arm off me and left her bed. I was still in my clothes from yesterday so I went downstairs to the garage, Nasuada and Orik were working on there own cars and I asked them, "What does Arya like?"  
So they went through a VERY short list ending with me, "Wait, me?!"

"Yes, don't you find it a bit weird that she is always there? Orik said acting like I was stupid, "Ahh, I guess so."

"Well, I'm going to get started on her bike" I walked over to her bike and started painting it after covering up all the places that would stay the same colour.

"Ahh, I hate this stuff." I said looking at the paint gun, the nozzle hand become clogged. Good thing he was done already, "Hey Arya, come down to the garage. She would have had to be awake by now. I heard a gasp from behind me, "Like it?" I asked, I had repainted her bike black from orange and added 2 green eyes on eaith side almost the same as her emerald eyes.

"Eragon I...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything." I smiled. "No...I want to do something, and its this..."

I felt two smooth cold hands cup my cheeks and a pair of soft lips upon mine.

_Arya!_

Slowly she pulled away, "That is what I will do..."

"A...Arya...wh...why?" I stammered adn she giggled a little, "Because, I can." I was gobsmacked, _What the fuck just happened?!_

* * *

Later after some Tuning and part replacing and a few test drives.

* * *

Ok, well I had spent the last day without sleep tuning and fixing this car from what had happened to it, there were still a few brokens but they were fixed by the time he was done, though Arya did come check on my a lot, which was weirdish considering what she had done earlier but never the less and occasional check ups from Orik and Nasuada.

What made it even more weird is when Arya was talking to them I heard my name as usual intervals.

But any ways, when I was done painting and tuning the car up it had a giant NOS canister in the back seats and had a sick paint job.

It looked like a flaming sword flying down the road when it sped past. The reason? It had two daggers going from the hood to the boot that had the blades on fire The hood had a massive Scythe covered with blood and The Grim holding it, the windows one way and it was faster than any normal RX-8 pushing 210Mph.

I ran back into the Penthouse and shouted, "Hey Arya, meet me in the garage!" Little did I know she was right behind me, "Eragon I'm right here." I turned around and she was face to face with me, "Oh hi Arya, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a spin?"

Her scent of crushed Pine needles was intoxicating but I found resistance in my senses after she kissed me again.

"Ok then, I'll go..." and she left ignoring the others.

"You two want to go to?" I asked confused about what just happened, "Yeah...sure" they both said and I found myself blushing so hard I could have sworn it hurt.

We entered the garage and they all gasped, "What?" I asked them.

"Just, dude this cars sick!" Orik clapped me on the shoulder after seeing my repainted car.

I looked at the car, then back and at the car again, "Well, get in!"  
We all got in and I started it up, the leather interior was amazingly comfortable and the seatbelts didn't scratch your neck constantly.

"Hold on!" I shouted before drifting out of the garage missing another car by inches.

I saw a black Bugatti Veyron fly by and it drifted to a horizontal stop, knowing me I flipped the car in an 180 and drove for the other one before I hit it though I skidded to a stop horizontally in front of it.

"Unless you guys want to meet Thorn, stay here" I said and took the keys with me as I left. Yep, it was Thorn alright.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked, "Nothing much but what the fuck happened to your RX-8 bro?! I saw it flip that night!"

"Ahh, flipped it, but as you can see its fine now!" I said as the others left the car. It was windy so Thorns red hair blew around in the wind while everyone else's did the same. "Well, I ditched the Hunters bro, so yeah, Hopefully I'll be seeing you around still eh?"

"Yeah you too brother, don't get yourself killed ok?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" I entered the car and turned on the 8 subs in the boot playing Nightcore - Angel with a Shotgun, his favorite song. "HEY, HOW YOU LIKE THAT RADIO?!" I shouted over the music. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Thorn yelled and I turned it off. "Tell me about it."

I walked over and everyone just looked at me like I was crazy, "What?, its the new Speakers I put in the boot."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Thorn this is Orik, Nasuada and Arya" He said pointing at each one as he said their names. Without knowing it Arya grabbed his hand, "Who is he...?" She whispered to me, "That's Thorn, he's not really my brother and he's from the Forsworn."

"Oh really now?" She quickly looks at her phone, "We should get going Eragon"

"Yeah, lets go"

We start heading back to the car, "Hey Thorn, See you soon some time eh?"

"Sure!" We both sped off in opposite directions and I drifted around a corner into their garage, one drift involved a scratch along the boot which he would paint over later. Shortly they arrived.

"Hey, Arya?" I said holding onto her hand while the others left, "Can you stay?" I asked, I had no idea what I was doing but I followed it, "Sure"

With that he sped off towards nowhere.

* * *

4 miles later

* * *

"Were here" I said getting out of the car.

We were at a cliff side, it was night and there were no clouds in the sky. "Like it?" She gasped as she looked around. "Eragon I..."

* * *

A-r-y-a

She didn't know what overtook her, she looked at him, he looked at her and she jumped forward kissing him and making them both fall to the ground. "Eragon I...I don't know what came over me" she pulled herself off of him, "What came over you, Instinct?" He wrapped and laced his fingers behind my neck and kissed her this time, but Arya didn't pull away, she deepened their kiss until they heard another car coming.

"God dammit, I knew they'd come for me" He said breaking away.

"Quick Arya, in the car!" We both jumped in and he sped off on a mountain trail, three cars quickly followed. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" He screamed as we almost flew over the edge. Luckly we didn't but the cars had gained, "Eragon, who are these guys?!"

"The Hunters, my old Racing crew."

"What, you were part of the Hunters!"

"Yes, until I met you, I quit but you don't quit so easy from these guys!" The car was bouncing and Arya was holding onto the door for dear life, one of the cars pulled up beside us and Eragon rammed him off the cliff, you could hear there screams as they fell until it was replaced with scrunching metal.

"Arya! Grab the earplugs out of the glove box, now!" I did as he said and put them in, he did the same.

I was so afraid, he was determined, _What was he doing!?_

He flicked a switch and popped the boot blasting the 8 Sub-woofers in the boot to the point where you could see the air moving, both cars eventually fell off the cliff and you could hear the same screams before metal being bent.

Eragon skidded to a stop in the garage before getting out and turning off the car 2 hours later.

"Arya, go to sleep ok, I'll go soon"

"S-sure, but Eragon" I slap him across the face, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what!?" He rubbed his cheek, "That you were in the Hunters!"

Arya's anger boiled over, "Because, I hated them!"

"Why?" I asked coldly. He took off his top and showed be his back, we had never checked his back so carefully so we didn't know what was under his tattoo.

There were ten...no eleven 9mm pistol shot scars in his tattoo, "See?" he put his top back on, sorrow filled my voice, "Oh, I'm sorry Eragon, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course Arya, and there's no need to be sorry."

With that we both went to bed, exept my bed was my car, I was used to sleeping in the back seat.


	3. Twisted Metal

Ok, listen to this song for the entire story pretty much :3, it sets the mood, watch?v=BWAhVbayGv4

Its the main theme form "Black Hawk Down" NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

* * *

Ch.3 – Twisted Metal

_Eragon_

Engine purring, nothing felt wrong. It was my first race in, well I can't remember how long. The lights went green and I floored it, but of course, since when was first lucky?

It was 12 am, and I felt something wrong as the car surged forwards but it was too late, the boot exploded and my vision went black, all I heard was someone shouting "Eragon!"

* * *

_Arya_

"Eragon!" I screamed as his car exploded flying into the air rolling. Shrapnel went everywhere and his boot almost hit me.

But I didn't care, his car was on fire with white flames. Then his car began rolling, once...twice, god I couldn't count how many times it did all I could do is watch in horror as he just rolled and bounced against the road.

It came to a halt...soon enough, but no one was there any more, the Racers had sped off and only half a dozen spectators remained.

"Help me!" Arya screamed in distress as she ran over to the mangled car. The boot was bashed in so far, you could probably fit your average school bag in and it would be full, the bonnet looked as if the engine was never there, it was just...crushed.

I cut my hands many times yanking on the door, I wanted him out, quickly. I felt arms grab me from behind and pull me away, "No stop let me get him out!"

The rest of the night was just a blur, blue and red lights flashed everywhere, an ambulance speed off with Eragon in it, The cops drove her home.

* * *

_NEXT DAY_

* * *

Arya sat in the hospital, the waiting room to be precise.

The doctors said that he would be fine, she trusted them, but she didn't like waiting for him, Arya wanted him, awake, being who he was generally. Even though she knew nothing about him.

That was, until Saphira and Thorn burst through the doors and both said in sync, "Where is he, will he be alright?!"

Thorn seemed most worried, Saphira was a mystery all the time, like how did she find out about Eragon?

* * *

Thats it for now, i WILL be adding more but for now im a bit stuck and I need you guys Options on this, Should I change something?


	4. DISCONTINUED, SORRY!

DISCONTINUED FOR NOW, EXTREMELY SORRY!


End file.
